Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{7x - 5}{3x - 7} - \dfrac{11x - 17}{3x - 7}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $r = \dfrac{7x - 5 - (11x - 17)}{3x - 7}$ Distribute the negative sign: $r = \dfrac{7x - 5 - 11x + 17}{3x - 7}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-4x + 12}{3x - 7}$